


孤雛

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 是到了多害羞多彆扭的程度，才會連一眼都不能好好看看他呢
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 3





	孤雛

「以前我以為那句話很重要，因為我覺得有些話說出來就是一生一世，現在想一想，說不說也沒有什麼分別，有些事會變的。」

他看著屋檐上的雨划過他面前的空氣，跌落在腳下的柏油路上，濺起一朵小小的、無聲的漣漪。

心裡忽然就隨著沉了一下。

下雨了啊。

也不知道那個笨蛋有沒有帶傘。

褲袋裡被握久的手機透過布料把惱人的悶熱隱隱約約的傳遞到大腿上，那雙手轉而撐開了傘。

也不是這樣親密的關係，大概也不需要我來關心，反而會被嫌的吧。

他沒頭沒腦的想，搖了搖頭，接著大步消失在雨中，仿佛一切都沒有發生過。

「某天，你無端想起一個人，他曾讓你對明天有所期許，但是卻完全沒有出現在你的明天里。」

他時不時會懷念沒走紅的那段日子。

懷念那個窮得叮噹響但是還是有快樂的年少時光。

懷念還是有著一腔熱血的自己和鋒芒外露的那個人。

那可能，是他最接近幸福的時刻了。

那時候他跟他天天在一起，手，腳，身體，眼神，甚至心。

“我們會紅的”他說，陽光下的金髮張揚而耀眼，“一定會的ヒナ。”

他懵懵懂懂的抬頭看他，比他高半頭的個子，帶著少年特質單薄的胸膛，纖細的好像承擔不住風雨的臂膀，可沒來由的，他就是願意相信他說的任何一句話。這是一種本能的信任。

“到時候我就可以，我們就可以...”被信賴的金髮少年看著他，突然沒有了聲音。

可以什麼呢？阿橫，會想跟我做些什麼呢。他心裡隱隱約約有著什麼期待，但他沒有問出口。

代替沈默的是，他輕輕的碰了碰他的眉心，溫柔的像一個克制的吻。

然而過了這麼多年，問題的答案早已消失在時間的洪流裡。

假如現在去問他，假如現在裝作不在意提起這些的話，他大概不是裝個傻就是扯一些可以有錢去吃義大利麵這種無聊的回答。

橫山裕就是個大騙子。

他有時候會忿忿地想。

他突然想起了那個吻，自行車比賽的那個吻

營業需要罷了，為了上鏡率，為了出名，那只是一場心知肚明的演戲。這些字眼一直是打發那些探究眼神的好幫手。

只要睜圓了眼睛，裝作不在意的語氣，擺出一臉的正直和嫌棄，別人就會信。

他回想起了阿橫摸著他的臉微微顫抖的手，唇瓣柔軟的觸感和他如鼓的心跳。

村上信五你才是真正的大騙子和大笨蛋。

擅自入了戲，擅自將這出騙局一演就是十多年。

其實那個答案他大概是明白的，只是有些話，一旦錯過了時間點，也就沒有了再去確認的勇氣和心情。

比如那些年不經意的牽手，擁抱，大膽而炙熱的發言，那人淺色的瞳孔裡寵溺的眼神，和現在得體的傷人的距離跟敬語。

大概是，現在熬出頭，不需要這樣製造看點了吧。

他聽見自己一如往日的政治家語氣。

那麽也就是這樣了。

「我的傷心／襯托你的傷心／尷尬身份給你慰問／同時做失戀者也好／我與你都總算襯

你的開心／我會故作開心／至少心聲比較接近／只怪自己口不對心／更怕你開始過敏」

橫山裕是最不會承認他與村上信五關係不好的。

不信啊，你看，他能猜出他的所有反應，明白他的所有想法，心領神會的接下他所拋出的梗。這樣怎麼算不好。

那為什麼他可以寧願不看他，不理他，逃避他，

為什麼唯獨對待他反應不正常的可怕。

明明橫山裕是那麼溫柔到寧願苛求自己的人。

為什麼單獨對他狠心的過分

其實如果問到底，最後的答案也只會是太複雜了，

複雜到他自己都不知道如何說出口。

就像有種喜歡叫做太喜歡了，喜歡到不忍心打擾。

大概是悸動想把他狠狠拉到懷裡抱住，理智和現實又生生掰開他的手；

塑起全部的心神逼著自己看著他遠遠的離開自己的生活，到最後才發現最抗拒的是他橫山裕自己的那顆心。

所以他只能把他放在一個安全的距離裡，拒絕從自己的眼神和肢體裡透露出所有隱密的心思。

畢竟有太多危險，有太多不定因素可以輕易推翻這些年辛苦得來的安定

而那時候他們已經沒有足夠的資本再像二十年前一樣去拼了。

可是他又不捨得眼睜睜的看著他一步一步的離自己遠去，

所以他只能在一個個策劃和綜藝裡或親吻或擁抱或表白心跡，只為了能夠在短短的時間裡好好看一看他喜歡到靈魂的那雙眼睛，看著他對他笑，看著他白白的小虎牙，咬著牙忽視自己內心被愧疚和自責折磨出的傷口，沈浸在過去那些親密無間的時光裡鎮痛。

多狡猾啊橫山裕，他看著那人圓圓的下垂眼裡不設防和信任，我的ヒナ，

我的ヒナ大概是喜歡我的吧，要不然怎麼會縱容放任我到如此境地。

所有得到的都不如得不到的，所有不满足的人都一边痛一边开心，所有不甘心的都期待能有无人时别理亲疏，暂借星火，可是世界上哪里有这么多心想事成，想要的大概都在门口被阻隔，被灌上满满的醋意和不甘，所有的孤雏，都不成对。不管是不敢讲还是知道不该讲，都不要紧，总会有变成孤雏那一天，总会有另一个孤雏。

那麼就這樣吧。

「無情人做對孤雛／暫時度過坎坷／苦海中不至獨處 至少互相依賴過

無人時別理親疏／二人暫借星火／這分鐘仿似伴侶 至少並非孤獨過」

他早已不是小雛了，

也就是一同從壓抑與苦痛中闖過來的朋友仍念著那些年的無憂無慮。

可即時稱呼不變，他也早就被迫成了一個要負責生活種種苟且和不堪的大人。

有時候他是討厭那個人的，討厭他不動聲色的遠離，討厭他扭扭捏捏的害羞，討厭他莫名其妙的不坦承，討厭被他弄的不上不下的心情。

這些內心細碎的不滿往往在酒精的加持下會膨脹到一個極致。

他不出所料的醉了。

當丸山扶著他回到樂屋的時候他執拗的不肯進去。

這個時間點，他知道他在門裡。

如果現在面對他那一切就變成了白用功。

他早就不是小雛了，

現在的村上信五是一個多狡猾的人啊

拿著鈍感力做偽裝，逃避掉不喜歡的事情，營造關係很好的樣子若無其事的對待他，俏皮又故意的說著喜歡。

這一切橫山裕明明知道的

聰明如他怎麼可能不懂

可他偏偏怎樣都不說出口。

那麼，那麼我們只好彼此折磨了。

你看，我把我自己明明白白的攤開在妳面前，

你願意停下來看一看嗎？

看我空無一物的胸膛，

看我不懷好意的眼睛，

看我傷痕累累的靈魂。

你會心疼嗎？

你休想先離開。

“吶，マル”村上信五坐在門外的椅子上，走廊靜悄悄的，是個良好的偷聽環境。“你們是不是一直以為，我跟阿橫關係並不是那麼好。”

“信ちゃん...”丸山無奈的看著明擺著就是要耍賴不肯走的人，嘆了口氣坐了下來，“你跟裕ちん的事情...不如說大家其實都不太懂。”

他悄悄地笑了笑，小虎牙透露出了一點點狡詐：

“吶我跟你講哦，我知道他好多好多的事情，開心的，不開心的，奇怪的，不奇怪的，我就是能夠懂他。但是呢”他頓了頓，音調稍微提高了一點，

 **“** 你看，我知道好多奇怪的事情啊，卻永遠不知道應該怎樣讓他喜歡我。

不過後來，我想通了。

這個世界上有那麼多絕對的事情。

比如花一定會開，葉子一定會落，天一定會亮，車一定會開走，罐頭一定會過期。

還有，他一定不會說喜歡我。”

他停下來看了看丸山明顯開始不知所措的臉，繼續用著有些輕快的語氣說：“所以，你看嘛， **这个世界上的大部分想通，只是代表了放弃。** 而我們，就是放棄與被放棄的關係，沒有什麼好壞，就這麼簡單。”

門內沒有什麼聲響，室內和室外同時構成了一種怪誕的靜謐。

村上信五還保持著那個故作輕鬆的表情，手轻轻的碰了碰嘴角，意外的摸到了一片冰凉

「若平伏你風波／便和睦似當初／你痛了先需要我

見你歡欣／我會盡快抽身／維持在一公尺遠近」

丸山在那之後專門去找過橫山裕。

他說橫山只是簡簡單單的指著書上一段話唸給他聽：

【在许多年后，形如残骸的你被生活的急流裹携着往前走，某天你经过一条老街，门庭凋敝的唱片店，你和它重逢在这流云岁月，你听见那个高音的时候，不知道为什么，忽然看到了他的脸。

在一场灰烬里的晚空尽头， **你说，我也曾想拾起那片倒影的。**

**而最终在凶残的回忆里，你又说，不过，我早已经放弃那个念头了。】**

他又重複了一遍，我也曾想拾起那片倒影的。

他說：誠如他所說，我們的確是放棄與被放棄的關係，只不過放棄的是自己，被放棄的叫做愛情。

他說，裕ちん明明是笑著的，卻又像哭了。

他說，

他說，

他…

ヒナ....

別哭啊

「雖知這一世令你幸福或者不是我／自言自語都可／自憐自愛都可／你笑了不需要我」

愛是無償，我愛你，就是痛苦到不在一起也甘願的這種愛你。

我在最好的時候碰到你，是我的運氣。我心裡有你，愛一個人不犯法，可我也只能到愛為止了。

「今晚自己哼一句歌 /去替我自己悲憫/ **言詞當中的意思很想你知/知不知** 」

**也已經沒什麼關係了**

**Author's Note:**

> 有種愛情叫做不打擾，我知道我愛你 我知道你也許愛我 我們過一世做一對孤雛，大概這就足夠了


End file.
